


End of the Boundary

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Hearts, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: He was happy.Then he was broken.He could've fixed it.But he was a little too late.(this is short but may hurt you)





	End of the Boundary

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic*  
> hi im back, but not for good ahaha   
> givin you angst for feels oof  
> its kinda confusing at first, but that's the gist of it.  
> wrote it for 30 mins aha goodluck!

He was happy.

The way his eyes twinkled as he looked at the person so special to him was something else. Both parties were genuinely happy.

“Yes, don’t worry,” The black haired one spoke, arms around a waist he doesn’t want to let go.

The lanky one has a gentle smile imprinted on his face as he talked. Talked and talked, that he doesn’t mind listening to it forever.

All seemed happy.

Until two months later, he got a call and there was crying. The one who answered the phone felt his hurt, his anguish.

He sighed.

 

 _“I am left all alone…”_  
  


He was heartbroken. Both of them are.

They met again, the other was not what he used to be. He doesn’t have the same spark in his eyes as they talked, he doesn’t have that glow that the lanky one loved. His arms not wrapped around the waist he knew he won’t let go.

But they let go.

He was like an empty shell. An empty shell he loves.

 _“Try to move on,”_ Bitter words came out of his mouth as the other man listened, but he knew it would be ignored because as days passed, he can’t seemed to get a hold of him.

He was getting worried.

He called again, and he breathed out in relief as it was picked up.

 

_“Hey?”_

_“My mom died…”_

 

How much pain does this man have to endure? He doesn’t know but he was beside him. He was always beside him even though he wasn’t the same.

The lanky one missed his spark, missed his happy self and he was mad that he can’t do anything about it.

Days, weeks, and months passed.

They still talked, he tried to cheer him up but he just can’t.

Who was he to cheer him up?

He was just him.

But someone, particularly, his loud annoying friend slapped him to reality. Reality that he knew he needed to fix. That he needed to fix him.

 _“Go for him again,”_ Last words his idiotic owl of a friend said before he saw himself standing by the doorway of his apartment, a movie case in his hand as he rang the doorbell.

Three rings and none, he got annoyed and took out the hidden key beneath the pot.

What welcomed him was silence.

But the lights were on.

He called out his name, ready to make this man happy again, but got none.

He walked by the TV, where frames of pictures he knew was dearly to the black haired man. He smiled bitterly.

They look so perfect. He doesn’t know why they ended up like this. Why he ended up like this.

Suddenly, he dropped the movie case he was holding, it was The Age of Adeline movie, as he saw him. Passed out on the table with lots of pills surrounding him.

That was the fastest run he ever made. The fastest phone call he ever did. And the fastest beating of his heart.

He felt like dying.

He called out his name.

He called again.

Why?

It felt like decades but he just stood there, watched as a beautiful girl cried before the doctor.

“I’m sorry,”

Well, Kei can’t do anything. He wasn’t the wife to begin with.

But he sure does love him.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you tissues*  
> comment?


End file.
